Lizard
Lizard is a current Northern Warrior. Personality Lizard is hardworking and has a sense of humor. He enjoys joking around with his siblings and parents. He is loyal to his pack and works hard for it. He is very protective of his siblings especially his sisters. Even more so Jade. As he believes she is more likely to get into trouble. Lizard despises all of the Southern Pack members. He hates that they take up space in the forest. He believes that they should be chased out of the forest as they are a danger to their pack. History Lizard was born to Fog and Quail in their first litter along with his brother Badger. Lizard as a young puppy was playful and silly. He spent the majority of his time playing with Badger and other wolves. He loves playing with pine cones, lizards, tails of prey, anything really that moves or could be played with was fair game. Lizard, as he grew older, became more serious but he never fully lost his playful joking side. Especially around his family members. He loves to play with puppies and wants to be a father one day. Lizard grew up to be a well-balanced warrior. Serious when he needed to be and playful when it was appropriate. Lizard cared greatly for his family and when he found out that his mother was pregnant with his parent's second litter he was super excited. Two moons later he became an older brother to Swamp, Clove, and Jade. He was and is still very protective of his siblings. Although he spent lots of time playing and teaching his brother's stuff giving them a longer leash than his sister. He was very overprotective of her. He even interfered with her training when she did something he deemed too dangerous. When Jade lost her tail Lizard became even more protective. Putting a ton of blame on himself. When his mother gave birth to her third litter Lizard became an older brother to Hyena, Roxie, Poppy, and Sandy. He was overly protective of them as well but not nearly as much as Jade. Since he figured she was more likely to get into trouble. Recently Jade has begun to catch the eyes of many of the male wolves in the pack much to Lizard's dislike. When Smoke was injured Lizard was not worried about him he was worried more about his sister and furious that Cricket and Smoke took her to the river. He also hated how close Cricket and his sister seemed to be. Lizard left not long after to hunt with his father, Splinter, Willow and Ember. After already being in a bad mood his temper was at boiling point. It began to start to even out when his patrol started to joke about Southern Pack. But it soon rose even higher after they encountered Maple, a Southern wolf who just kept talking back at the patrol which caused Lizard's temper to boil. After they caught a moose. The patrol came face to face with a four-month-old Southern Pack puppy. Lizard without warning pounced on the puppy and killed it. Which caused the patrol to be attacked by Willow and Venom the puppies parents. The patrol won the fight but Fog was injured badly which caused Lizard to feel deeply guilty. Lizard was told that he was not allowed on patrols or out of camp for three moons. He didn't argue with his punishment. Scout and Roxie became mates too soon after her warrior ceremony for Lizard's liking. The two soon started expecting puppies. Lizard was kind to his nieces and nephews despite his sister not letting them spend lots of time with him. Later Jade and Cricket became mates much to Lizard's great dislike. When Lizard was able to leave camp he was thrilled. Quotes * "We should teach them a lesson attack there camp or something. Steal what little prey they have. Not that I would eat it. Mice and squirrels." - Lizard joking around while on patrol. * "So true. Bark as well. Oh, come on Ember we are just having a little fun. We must rally the boys some times." - Lizard to Ember while on patrol. * "A puppy that will grow to be a killer," - Lizard to the other warriors before he killed Fang. Trivia * Lizard was identical to a grumpy grounded teenager during his punishment. * His sisters would never leave their puppies with him to pup-sit and Lizard is quite happy about that. Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Northern Wolves Category:Warriors (Wolves)